Big Time Wheels
by JB Fighter
Summary: Kendall is having weird dreams and James is dreaming big. Literally. My ability to summarize sucks. KxJ Jendall
1. Lions and Tigers and Cycles, Oh My!

**Let's Start at the Beginning...**

He was dreaming.

It wasn't scary, or happy, but it was a dream.

He was in a zoo with James, holding his hand, marveling at the lions and tigers. Their teeth were snowy white, razor sharp blades. They snapped together as the big cats snarled and growled at the two spectators.

He pressed himself closer to James' warm body and sighed. He thought it almost sinful to be this happy, this in love with a guy, and his best friend no less.

All of a sudden, James vanished.

He was no longer attatched to the other boy, but was inside the cage with the cats. The snarling got louder and the cats began creeping closer to James and one of them bunched its hind leg muscles. Just as it sprang for James, the blond boy screamed.

He had expected to wake up and see James' beautiful, smooth, suntanned face, but James was not there. The 16-year old blond boy sat up, his back ram-rod straight and gasped.

He saw nothing, but heard ferociously loud snarling outside of his window. It looked out onto a side street and he shot out of bed.

Peering down the window, there was James, standing proudly next to a huge, black, gleaming, red-striped motorcycle.

James was dressed in dark blue jeans, his lucky white V-neck, and a tight, black, leather jacket. He motioned for his friend to come down. The blonde pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and scrambled downstairs to find him. He got outside and whipped his head from side to side in search of James.

"Kendall!" James called.

Kendall whirled around to his left and saw James beaming at him His heart pounded in his chest as he went to greet his best friend.

"Hey, sleepy head," James said affectionately. He kissed Kendall's forehead and grinned.

"What do you think?" He asked, stepping away to let his friend get a full-view of the bike.

"Wow," Kendall breathed. "James, where...why do you have a motorcycle?"

James shrugged. "I...don't know, I just figured it would be fun to get one," he said honestly.

"Do you even have a license, Jay?" Kendall asked.

"Erm..." James looked so sheepish and Kendall had to smile. Whenever James looked embarrassed it made his heart flutter rapidly, and it was just one of the hundreds of reasons he loved James so much.

"No, I'm going to get one, but," James trailed off.

Kendall was puzzled. James never hesistated when he was talking to him.

"What is it, Jay?" Kendall asked softly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get one with me. It's not a big deal or anything, but you've never been too big on doing anything rash or extreme like tattoos, or motorcycles. I've always wanted to be able to ride on a motorcylce with you because, I feel like there is something really, intimate about them. And you know I love you, I just think that it would be a fun, exhilirating new experience for both of us," James said.

Kendall stood there for a moment with a rather blank expression on his face as he pndered this. It made sense, he loved James as much as Jame sloved him, so why not?

"You know what? Sure. I'll get a motorcycle license with you," Kendall said finally.

James' worried face broke out into a huge grin. "Seriously?" He said in disbelief. Kendall nodded.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "Ive already set up an appointment with an instructer for 2 o' clock this afternoon," James told him. Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"You already set up an appointment? With who?" Kendall asked, mystified. James looked ashamed, almost apologetic.

"Well, um...Gustavo."


	2. Can We Say, 'Odd' Anyone?

Hey there! to all of my awesome readers. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. It was a very strange idea that popped into my head, I was in Church while I was writing it, and just felt like posting it. Since I think that I got enough feedback (although more would be very much appreciated) I decided to keep going with this one, to see where it heads off to. **  
**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT?!" Kendall exclaimed. His face was a mask of disbelief and horror. "Why the hell would you ever 'set' anything up with Gustavo? EVER?!" He cried, using air quotes to emphasize.

"Well, he just...seemed like the best choice considering my other options. Next to the other instructors I had to choose from, he looked like a God, trust me," James said.

Kendall slapped his forehead. "Where were you looking for people to teach us _anyway_?" James looked down as he scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Nnally," He mumbled.

"What?" Kendall asked, getting more confused and upset by the second.

"An alley," James repeated.

"Wha...an....an...James are you CRAZY?!" Kendall exploded. What the hell was James thinking? An alley?!

"What the fuck were you thinking? Sure we may not be in Minnesota anymore, but we are still in a very large, populated area with not only residential people, but _non-_residents as well. Meaning HOMELESS. You could have mugged, robbed, you could have been beaten up, you could have been RAPED for all we know!" James was close to tears now and Kendall was shaking with rage and fear.

Kendall finally took a deep breath and noticed that James was crying silently.

"James," he said softly. He stepped forward, enveloping the other boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that," Kendall tipped James' chin up with a finger. "Look at me, Jay, look at me," James turned his eyes up. Kendall's heart nearly broke at the sight of James' beautiful face stained with tears. He loved seeing his eyes shining brightly, just not from crying.

"I love you, you know I do. I just got so upset to hear that you were being careless and went into an alley by yourself and I just would not be able to stand it if anything were to ever happen to you, I love you too much," Kendall whispered. James nodded into his Kendall's shirt.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled. Kendall rubbed circles on the other boys' back soothingly as he pulled them away from the sidewalk.

"Look at you," Kendall sighed. "You're a mess. You were so adorable just a few minutes ago, and now I've gone and made you all upset."

"I'm...I'm okay. I just don't like you getting angry like that, especially because of something I did to upset you. It kills me to see you upset," James sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Kendall replied honestly. "Wait, how did you get the bike here anyway if you don't even know how to ride it?" He asked after a moment.

"The guy I bought it from gave me a sweet deal and said that if I threw in another ten bucks he'd drive it back to my place for me," James shrugged.

"O...kay then," Kendall said. He had an odd look on his face but James didn't ask. "So, how do you plan on getting us and the bike over to Gustavo then?" He asked.

"Hey guys," A deep, booming voice said behind them. Kendall whirled around in shock. What the hell was going on? Was he still dreaming?

There, standing not ten feet away from them, was none other than _the_ Joseph Adam Jonas, right next to Big Rob.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Strange, weird, CRAZY twist! I just had the strange sudden urge to put them into the story. When I wrote 'deep booming voice' I thought of Big Rob and then I remembered reading somewhere that Joe had always wanted to get his motorcycle license too. This ought to be interesting...Let me know what you think! Any suggestions on how the boys should react with each other? You never know, I could use one of your ideas! **Review please!!!!**


End file.
